felosztfandomcom-20200213-history
Language
In Feloszt, there will be many times when a traveling character will enter a realm that uses a language he or she does not know. In order to facilitate a realistic growth through this process, it has been decided that learning a new language will be an item that can be tracked in one's CS through thread rewards. Communication is very important in day to day life. Listed below is a breakdown of what it will look like to advance through the progression of familiarizing one's self with a new language. Per the CS guidelines, Languages will have to be maintained in a provided format to avoid any confusion. *Starting packages will determine languages: if your starting zone has multiple languages, players will get one maxed language (racial) and one at Basic TM provided the player can justify interaction in the history to show such knowledge. If the starting zone has only one language accessible, the PC will start with that language maxed out. Unknown 0-25: This is when a PC does not speak the language of another race or culture and is just starting to learn. While in this level, a PC can gain points rather quickly just by continually interacting with the new setting. Use props and items to ask questions. Question a local on a repeatedly overheard word or phrase. Negotiations will be difficult if not impossible and trying to acquire information will rely solely upon observation and logic. A PC with this level of understanding will almost always feel lost in conversations and can be victim to many types of trickery or underhanded dealings. The good news is that it is very easy to learn when you start with nothing. Basic 26-50: This stage is where a PC expands upon the handful of words he or she has already learned to be able to communicate needs and wants that range outside simple survival. A PC with Basic knowledge doesn’t feel comfortable in conversations and is still lost a lot but the things he or she does know feel more natural which provides a measure of confidence. To gain points at this level, a character only needs to continue to interact with what is provided in his or her surroundings. Ask about words written on signs. Draw a picture and show it to a local to learn something specific, etc. The progression at the Basic level should still be a relatively fast learning curve. Functional 51-75: A PC has now reached the point where he or she can communicate effectively but is still learning the ins and outs of in-depth conversation. New words are still being learned and the PC’s own accent is still prevalent which identifies him or her as an outsider. Negotiations are easier (success will be solely based upon the Negotiation and Persuasion skills) and the PC will rarely feel ‘lost’ or like he or she missed something. A PC is confident in what he or she knows and can even enjoy speaking the language. The ability to gain more points will slow down significantly without intentional inquiries. Differentiating slang from actual language is a good example of how to elevate one's understanding. Another good example of how to gain points would be to visit a performance of some kind (musicians, theater, public speaking) to see how natives implement their language in a higher echelon than small talk and bartering. Fluent 76-100: The PC has mastered enough of the language to engage in all aspects of conversation, negotiations and artistic interpretations. It is at this level when a PC may choose to drop an accent without any actual effort which could allow them to blend in with the masses. A character at this level will be able to identify different dialects within a language and correlate specific knowledge about where a person comes from or what their life was like based upon their usage of the language. It is hard to gain points in this level. One might have to actually do research into the written form of words or the origins of certain phrases. Simple conversation will not warrant a reward nor will basic negotiations. Please pass any questions you have regarding these matters to your local STs. A Note about Accents, Languages & the Written Word: As with all things on Feloszt, how you play your character is up to you. If you want to have he or she not learn to write, that is fine. For simplicity's sake, all forms of language (spoken, written and sign) will be included as one language. This goes for reading as well since reading and writing a language coincide.If the character will always have an accent is your decision. There are also languages which will implement the use of signs and these gestures will come into play in terms of learning the language and gaining points but please be aware of the rules for them. Any special features of a given language (like signing) will be clearly defined and we ask that all players respect this and write accordingly. Please use wise judgement when deciding how your PC will act in the various stages of learning and knowing a language. As with all talents, Language can only be learned at a rate of 5 points per thread.